Chapter Four: Them
Chapter Four: Them is the fourth episode of the first season of Coda. Synopsis * Kevin and Laurel's attempt at investigation of the new group attract unwanted attention; meanwhile, Ben and Harper make terms to allow the group to stay at the camp. (Present time) * Riley loses contact with the group of they are scattered in the aftermath of a walker attack; Ross decides whether or not to stay with the group. (Flashbacks) Episode Transcript Act One "Look, I know there's more of us than Cheryl told you. We just met them, we joined Cheryl's group while she, Rebel, Fred, and Brandon were scouting." Harper made her case to Ben to allow her group to stay at his camp in the RV parked dead center in camp, "We need shelter, you need people. We can find our own food and shit, just don't send us back out there. Please." Ben intently stared at Harper, thinking through her offer, "Harper, I want to let you stay, I do...but we're struggling with food as-" "Let us help!" Harper stood from her seat, "Like I said, we pull our own weight, and fend for ourselves. If we're out there, we could get jumped by walkers or people. If you're here without us, a good number of people, you'll be overrun by...them." Act Two "Ben seems like a dick." Kevin told his sister. "He's not all bad...very handsome." Laurel responded, smiling. "Stop, I'm serious." Kevin rolled his eyes, "I don't trust him one bit." "What do you suggest we do? Ask him if he's like those guys from the bar?" Laurel looked at Kevin's leg, still injured from the gunshot he sustained, leaving him to not trust new people. "Quit being sarcastic. It's your worst quality." Kevin smiled at her. "You first." Laurel responded with a playful punch to the shoulder. Act Three "Hey, Lex." Larry, a man from Ben's group approached Avery's adoptive sister, "How are you? Tired?" Lexie stood up and kissed Larry on the lips for a solid three seconds before pulling away with her arms around his neck, "How do you think?" "You seem upset?" He chuckled alongside her, "Where's your brother and Robbie?" "Probably fucking God-knows-where. Seriously, they never are off each other." "Why can't we be like that?" "Because you can't keep it up." Lexie laughed and shoved Larry playfully while he blushed and looked down. Act Four A month after finding Riley, the group settled in a small shack outside of Atlanta. "It might be okay to head back to Atlanta." Candace mentioned to the broken group, "since it was napalmed, I haven't seen much walkers from here." "Maybe it's safe. But I don't wanna lose someone over a maybe." Kari spoke between spoonfuls of uncooked beans. "Dad, from out here, it's been okay." Jason attempted to convince his father. "Yeah, but we also haven't seen any people. Last we saw was that group by the quarry, but we've avoided them since." Kari made his point to avoid Atlanta. The group remained silent for a while, until Candace spoke up. "Fuck this." She yelled. "Where are you going?" Ross asked as Candace walked out the door. "Atlanta." Act Five "Any word from Harper?" Ramona asked Declan, who was sitting alone with Riley, who slept in his lap. "Nothing yet. Petra said she'd check on them and report back." Declan whispered, trying to not awake Riley from her slumber. "Wake her up. Kevin and Laurel need to talk to us." Ramona declared. Act Six "You two doing okay here?" Petra asked Harper and Ben as she entered the RV. "We're cool. Just talking shit over." Harper told her, not looking away from Ben. "Yeah. We're good. Anything...wrong, out there?" Ben responded with a gaze. "Yeah, everything's fine out there." Petra told her, "Have you two come to an agreement? Anything worthwhile?" Harper and Ben just stared at each other. Act Seven "Did you see that?" Avery asked Robbie. "From where I am, I can't see anything but..." Robbie joked before being cut off. "Get up." Avery demanded. Robbie stood up and looked in the direction Avery pointed. The two slowly walked in that direction, only to see a small group of people discussing quietly. "I don't see anything wrong with these guys." Noah told his fellow survivors, Declan, Riley, Kevin, Laurel, Brandon, Kari, Jason, Matt, and Ramona. "Ben and Harper are probably talking about kicking us out. Unless Harp can convince him, we're out on our asses. Again." Cheryl went against Noah. "Cheryl is right, plus, I've been getting the strangest fucking looks since we got here. I don't trust these people one bit." Kevin declared alongside Cheryl. "I get the same vibe from Ben and Petra I got from that Shelley girl, and we know how that ended up." Matt insisted. "Those bandits you met? Hell no, we need to figure this shit out right now." Brandon agreed. "They're talking about us..." Robbie whispered to Avery behind cover. "Yeah...keep listening." Avery hushed him. "What the hell was that?" Matt spoke up, hearing Avery. "Shit." Avery muttered. Him and Robbie ran back to camp with Matt and Declan chasing them. "Where did they go?" Declan muttered after losing sight of their eavesdroppers. "Whoever it was..." Matt told him, "...they're watching us." Act Eight "Candace, stop." Ross asked her. Candace stopped in place, "Fuck. This. I don't want to starve to death or be gutted in some shack in the middle of nowhere." She stared at Ross with the most desperate eyes. Ross tensed up and sighed, "You're right. We should go." "Fine. I don't want to die here, either. Let's go to Atlanta." Harper agreed. "Let's pack what we have and find shelter in Atlanta." Riley told them, smiling. Act Nine Rebel sat in a tent with Fred, discussing their new group. "I like them. I know Brandon doesn't, but I think they're trustworthy." Rebel told him. "Yeah, they haven't at all been shady," Fred responded, "I don't think they'll kick us out." "Hi..." Piper said as she entered the tent, "Um, Ben needs to see us..." Act Ten "Alright, me and Harper talked it over." Ben announced to the group, minus Laurel and Kevin, "You can stay." The original group smiled together and looked and nodded at each other. "We also decided... if this isn't working in a month, we'll leave, and we won't come back." Harper declared to everyone. "That seems fair. But this will work." Kari insisted. "We won't let it not work." "We'll see." Petra told him, as a car approached the camp. "Oh shit, who is that?" Declan asked Ben. "It's one of our's." Ben told him. The woman exited the car covered in blood from the waist down. "New people?" Renee asked Ben in a hurry. "Yeah, who's in the back?" Ben asked her without looking away from the woman. "A woman I found shot on the highway. She was barely walking but I saw her take down three roamers." Renee answered him. Harper looked into the backseat and saw a familiar face. A woman from the bar. Janine. "Oh hell no." Harper muttered. Act Eleven "Seriously, we should head back." Laurel told her brother as they walked through the woods near camp. "We should check the perimeter. If anything's going on, checking the area could help." Kevin told her. "Fuck, walkers." Laurel noticed, pulling a knife out. "No. Let's get back to camp." Kevin insisted as the walkers notice them and began following. Act Twelve "Looks clear over here." Jason told the group, looking around. "We're almost to Atlanta, I doubt it'll stay that way for long." Declan answered, "Walkers." The group prepared to take on the the pack exiting the woods, until another emerged from behind them. "OH SHIT, THERE'S MORE!" Candace screamed. "HELP!" Riley screams as she's tackled. She fell down a hill into the woods, the walker on top of her, hitting it's head and dying on a tree. "Riley!" Declan yelled, before having to run away to escape being bitten. "Fuck...." Riley muttered before running into the woods as more walkers approached. Act Thirteen "We know her. She fucking attacked us." Ramona yelled out. "We should treat her and give her a chance. What's wrong with her?" Petra asked. "Gunshot wound to the leg." Renee answered her. "WE GAVE HER THAT." Matt yelled out, "After her group tried to steal our shit and kill us!" "Yeah, they shot Kevin." Piper quietly told them. "Shot me?" Kevin asked, approaching the group. Everyone looked at him, as he began to realize what was happening. Laurel shook her head. The group noticed as a walker emerged from the woods and... The viewer must make a decision. Matt watched as the walkers emerged from the woods, and both Kevin and Laurel are in danger. With him being the only person close enough to save one of them, he has to make a decision. *Who do you save? *Kevin *Laurel Act Fourteen Saved Laurel=Matt jumped to Laurel's rescue, shoving her away from the walkers. A walker bit Kevin on the shoulder. "KEVIN!" Laurel screamed out with tears filling her eyes as another walker emerged and began devouring Kevin. "SHIT!" Matt screamed out as he began firing. More undead appeared and the group collectively killed them off. "oh my god, Kevin, no..." Laurel cried holding her dead brother in her arms. Harper shot a walker that nearly got to Laurel. "OH FUCK!" Petra screamed as a legless roamer bit into her leg. "No..." Ben muttered, watching as another walker grabbed Petra's hair and bit into her throat. Act Fifteen "Where's Riley? Harper asked as the group ran from the collective pack of walkers. '' ''"We lost her...she got grabbed and fell down the hill...she didn't make it." Ross told her. "Oh, God..." they stopped far from the walkers as Declan fell to the ground and cried at his wife's apparent loss. "We need to keep moving." Ross coldly declared. "To Atlanta?" Candace asked slowly. "No." Act Fifteen A group of walkers attempted to break into the car to get Janine. She awoke and screamed. "Oh..." Matt noticed the screams from the car. He raised his gun, however, decided to let her die and lowered it. Renee noticed her, as well, and killed the walkers at the car, and gave Matt a cold stare. With the walker herd gone, the group crumbled. "Are you okay, babe?" Larry asked Lexie. "I'm fine..." Lexie told him, depressed from their losses. The group looked at their dead friends and the walkers that killed them on the ground, Kevin, Petra, and then some. And they said nothing, until Harper spoke up. "What now?" |-|Saved Kevin=Matt jumped to Kevin's rescue, shoving him away from the walkers. A walker bit Laurel on the ankle. "Oh, God...NO!" Kevin escaped Matt's grasp and ran towards Laurel, stabbing a walker on the way. "SHIT!" Matt screamed out as he began firing, killing walkers near Kevin. More undead appeared and the group collectively killed them off. "Oh my god, Laurel, no..." Kevin, exasperated, stared at his sister's corpse. He stabbed the walkers devouring her body and collapsed next to her. Harper shot a walker that nearly got to Kevin. "OH FUCK!" Petra screamed as a legless roamer bit into her leg. "No..." Ben muttered, watching as another walker grabbed Petra's hair and bit into her throat. Act Fifteen "Where's Riley? Harper asked as the group ran from the collective pack of walkers. '' ''"We lost her...she got grabbed and fell down the hill...she didn't make it." Ross told her. "Oh, God..." they stopped far from the walkers as Declan fell to the ground and cried at his wife's apparent loss. "We need to keep moving." Ross coldly declared. "To Atlanta?" Candace asked slowly. "No." Act Sixteen A group of walkers attempted to break into the car to get Janine. She awoke and screamed. "Oh..." Matt noticed the screams from the car. He raised his gun, however, decided to let her die and lowered it. Renee noticed her, as well, and killed the walkers at the car, and gave Matt a cold stare. With the walker herd gone, the group crumbled. "Are you okay, babe?" Larry asked Lexie. "I'm fine..." Lexie told him, depressed from their losses. The group looked at their dead friends and the walkers that killed them on the ground, Laurel, Petra, and then some. And they said nothing, until Harper spoke up. "What now?" Co-Stars * Jeremy Allen White as Noah Ford * Liza Weil as Petra Weil * Ajiona Alexus as Cheryl Lee * Lochlyn Munro as Fred Cooper * Alison Brie as Candace Peters * Camila Mendes as Lexie Stanson * Brian Marc as Larry Willis Deaths * Kevin Davis (Determinant) * Laurel Davis (Determinant) * Petra Weil Trivia * First appearance of Larry Willis. * First appearance of Renee Fields. * First appearance of Lexie Stanson. * Last appearance of Kevin Davis. (Alive; Determinant) * Last appearance of Laurel Davis. (Alive; Determinant) * Last appearance of Petra Weil. * This episode was originally named "Chapter Four: Last House On the Left." * This episode introduces the "In Your Hands" feature in this series. With this, the viewer gets to decide the fate of Kevin and Laurel, with one surviving, and one dying. ** This wasn't in the original script, with Kevin dying and Laurel surviving, however, the In Your Hands segment was added in later.